Black Brigade
The Black Brigade consisted of several hundred Mandalorian shock troopers, assigned to the command of seven supercommandos. Their purpose was distinctive: during times of war, they were an elite unit that was often called to the front lines to engage the enemy head-on. While the brigade in full had no other purpose outside of this calling, it did consist of a smaller subsection that dealt with mercenary duties. The Black Brigade participated in full throughout the entire New Mandalorian Crusade. History The Black Brigade was conceptualized by Mandalore Cadden Blackthorne, but was given over to Locke Rekkon and Gandon Belak for training. It was meant to become a symbol of Mandalorian might and of what the Mandalorian Protectors were capable of. The Brigade started small, and informally, consisting of but a few dozen shock troopers lead by Gandon Belak, but as the clans were reunited, its roster grew to the hundreds. During Operation: Dissection, the Brigade consisted of three hundred strong, lead by four supercommandos, and by the end of Operation: Hammerfall, they had nearly doubled in size. After the Xen'Chi War, the individuals of the Brigade were allowed extensive R&R by the new Mandalore, but a mere handful refused to settle down, and took up mercenary work while they awaited their next command. Units First Company - The First Company was lead by supercommando Orlin Kotyc. Consisting of 150 shock troopers, the First Company was often charged with suppressing enemy firepower. Second Company - The Second Company was responsible for forward assault operations, often working directly with the First Company to acheive their objectives. With the supercommando Col Voden at the lead, the Second Company was made up of 200 shock troopers. Third Company - Commanded by Zann Mave, this group of 75 shock troopers was responsible for heavy weapons ordinance and support. Often nicknamed the "Tank Killers", the Third Company was solely responsible for eliminating enemy artillery and armored units. Fourth Company - Consisting of 110 shock troopers, the Fourth Company was responsible for forward reconnassaince and Point of Interest holdings. They were lead by Burke Kandosi. Fifth Company - The Fifth Company were explosive ordinance specialists, and often were charged with setting traps and knocking out points of interest like building walls to make way for strategic vantage points. These 75 shock troopers were commanded by Rath Kyram. Sixth Company - The 130 individuals whom made up the Sixth Company were trained for special operations duties. Lead by Goran Atiin, these individuals were responsible for infiltrating the enemy lines and fortifying key points of interest, and holding steady for the word to surprise the enemy from within. E'tad - Some individuals within the Black Brigade simply refused to settle down. E'tad (translated to Basic to mean the Seven) were the seven supercommandos that made up the leadership of the Black Brigade. E'tad was a small mercenary unit that performed jobs for the honor of the Mandalorian name and their clans, usually official bounty hunting contracts and hired law enforcement. While small in number, these seven verde made up the very essense of what it meant to be a true Mandalorian, and were more than capable of fending off dozens of enemies in a single skirmish on their own. E'tad was only in operation when the Mandalore did not issue a call to arms, or any other call that would require them to return home, and always honored their commitment to the Protectors over their current job. Category:CaddenCategory:Mandalorian Protectors